Sei's Magic
by Zelianyu
Summary: Sano gets entrusted with the care of an 8 month old child. Megumi happens to meet the elder man taking care of her. Megumi Meets Sano and offers to help take care of the child and thus a freindship is made
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

I do not own any characters from the anime/manga Rurouni Kenshin. They are only owned by the creator, and as such I will claim no own what so ever to them. I feel that, that belittles the author, as I have no drawing ability what so ever. I do however own any other characters in this story and please ask, before, if you want to use them. I don't normally do crossovers so…. I highly doubt you'll see any other characters you recognize.

I know some of the stuff I wrote sounds like niceness, that you could have heard a lot a long time ago, but is now almost lost. I kind of want to put some kindness into my fic, so please no one say that never happens. I wish that a lot of the stuff we have had in the past still lived, but my wishes are false hope and thus I can only write about them. So please no squashing to my belated dreams.

I've been reading many fics as of lately that make you cry, laugh and just have the right ending for them. For a while now I have wanted to write one as well, but I've never been able to get the right feel for it. I am hoping that this sorry attempt turns out to be a good story that many can enjoy. I know my writing ability isn't that of top quality and all my works have many mistakes, but I feel that, that can show you the authors are human as you are and mistakes are a part of life no matter what they are. I can always go fix mistakes in here, but life mistakes are almost also non-fixable. Lets learn from any and all mistakes. I hope mistakes learned make you nicer as that is what is needed from time to time.

Okay now all my babble sap is out of the way lets get on with the fic.

Megumi smiled sadly at the glass window that held a shadow of her reflection. Even with only a small, almost un-seeable reflection it was still there, as were her memories, yet sad or horrible, they still lied inside her mind. Some may be forgotten, but they were still in her mind, to be brought forth whenever something deemed them necessary.

The light from the sun, that had been flickering on the glass ebbed as the train went through a tunnel. The lights on the train, now showing upon the glass, which made her reflection, seem almost solid. A silent scoff left her as she puffed air out through her nose. She pulled the screen down, so she would no longer have to stare at her pitiful self. The train lurched to a stop, or a slowing of motion as it came to a stop. Megumi stared sadly down at her knees. She closed her eyes as she felt tears coming to them. 'I'll not lower myself anymore and cry.' She berated herself, as she tilted her head back against the seat.

"Mind if I sit next to you." Megumi heard a male voice say, had she been paying attention, she would have been able to discern it. She shook her head as her mind heard the question. She felt the seat shift next to her and relaxed slightly. It had been a rough morning with patients, one dying on her, unfortunately. Again she had to go through the pain, as a child of 13 told her it was her fault. In actuality, she knew the chance for the survival of the patient to be slim; even so, she had tried her hardest to save the patient. The procedure had gone well, but in the end there was internal bleeding that could not be stopped and thus a loss was what came to be.

A deep sigh left her lips, as she finally gained her composure back and opened her eyes. She looked next to her and smiled at the elderly gentleman. He had a child of maybe 8 months in his arms, a smile of content on his face.

"Is it a girl?" Megumi voice quietly not wanting to startle him.

"Hmm, aaa yes it is." He looked up at her when she'd spoke. His old brown eyes shimmering with happiness, as he looked at the baby girl once more.

"Is her mother aboard the train as well?" Megumi questioned staring at the little cooing girl. She saw the man's smile shrink some, but only a fraction.

"Unfortunately no, her father and mother were both killed in an accident. Her grandmother and I wanted to take the little angle, but the state deemed us unworthy and we must give her to another relative."

"How unfortunate, sometimes the children get passed to the wrong relative." A brief fleeting smile came across her face.

"Yes, and how this ruffian will be able to take care of her, I haven't the faintest clue, but grandma is sure he'll do fine." The elderly gentlemen didn't sound angry at all, in fact he sounded hopeful. "I doubt me and grandma would be fitting as we aren't exactly young?" The gentlemen continued to talk.

Another smile came to her face, this one lasting quite a bit longer than the last one. "Yes, but children often benefit from the elder parental figures they have."

"Ahhh, you must have lived with your grandparents?" He questioned.

"Yes I did, my parents died young as well, but even so I never wished they'd been there like some. Yes I missed them being around, but I never blamed them for my failures, saying if only you'd been there." Megumi worried her bottom lip as tears formed once again. "I was always happy with what I had, that may sound smug, but I truly was. I didn't quite realize that until 3 years ago though." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I lost my grandparents to old age. My grandma surpassed my grandpa, but she died from a broken heart."

"Aa, I feel grandma and I'll be the same. We still want to see this young one, but that's only if the boy will let us."

"If he's any kind of relative he'll let you." A smile and a nod was her answer. "Can I ask where you are heading?"

"Aa, I'll be getting off at the next stop. I came from a small village outside of town."

"Can't be too small if it's near Kyoto can it?"

"No but still quite a bit smaller than this city."

"I bet it is." Megumi mused. "I'll be getting off at the next stop as well, I wouldn't mind accompanying you. We can share the same cab." Megumi offered. "If its no bother that is."

"That would save me sometime, but it would cost more money." The gentlemen looked her in the eye.

"No trouble, it'll be fine. We can drop you off, and then go to my place." Megumi smiled back at him.

"Alright that would be great." He smiled kindly once more and then continued to look down on the bundle of joy in his arms. The rest of the train ride was silent, except for the giggles coming from the little girl. Megumi looked at the little girl often, and her mind didn't seem to stray far from thoughts about the little one.

The train came to a halt at the station and Megumi and the elderly gentlemen both stood up. The gentlemen picked up a bag, while Megumi grabbing her bag and followed the gentlemen off the train and into the station. She plowed into someone a couple times having to look for the man, always finding him nearby. Slowly but steadily they made there way through the bustle of people and out of the station to the outdoors. Megumi took a deep breath missing the country air she could still smell from when she was younger.

A few coughs from the elder gentlemen made her worry as she turned her attention to him. "Ah, now don't you worry about me, I'm just not use to this city clogging air.

"Alright," Megumi smiled as she hailed a cab. Both occupants got inside and waited until the door was shut before the destination was said.

"Where to?" The driver asked as he pulled into traffic. Megumi looked to the elder gentleman, who managed to pull out a piece of paper with a typed address on it.

"Umm 2335 N. Kinmi rode." Megumi stared wide at him. 

"And you miss?" The driver of the cab brought Megumi back to the present.

"The same place, thank you." Megumi replied the thank you with a habit.

"You live near here?" He asked once again.

"No, I live in the same building that address says." Megumi laughed and looked out into the bustling streets.

"May I ask your name?"

"It's Takani, Megumi Takani." She forced a small smile.

"Tinki, Seno Tinki." He replied the same.

"Is this relative fairly young?"

"Yes I believe he's around 19." Seno replied.

"How can such a young man come to gain custody of a baby?" Megumi was thoroughly surprised.

"He's a brash young man, has a habit of drinking and gets into fights, but given the opportunities he's had, he's always come through them with great promise. He lived with us for a while, but he moved out a year ago. He's lived here ever since." The man laughed as the baby squealed lightly.

"He sounds like a 19 year old." Megumi stated. "Does he want to take care of the kid?" Megumi gasped at her word usage.

"The little girl, mm he said he wanted to try, not sure if he could handle it, but he wanted to try."

"Here we are folks." The driver pulled up to the curb and stopped. Megumi looked out the window on her left looking at the apartment building. It wasn't exactly classy, but it wasn't in a rundown neighborhood. It was in a decent one. Megumi knew with the money she made that she could afford a much nicer one, but she'd started out in her apartment and it was finally home, and it felt comfortable.

She got out of the cab after Seno and turned around, the cab driver telling her the total, and she paid him. "Thank you."

"I should pay half the amount." Seno offered, trying to pull the bag up without letting the little baby go.

"No need, I had to come here, and I offered." A genuine smile graced her features. "Shall we go up?"

They took the stairs up to the third floor, "Number 12" He replied to her unanswered question.

"I live in number 15, down the hall a little ways. Do you mind if I see whom this little joy will end up with?

"If you'd like," They approached the door and knocked, hearing loud music coming from the apartment. It was turned down and the door opened a moment later. Megumi's mouth went dry as she stared at the youth. His skin was a golden color, and he had a towel draped around his shoulders, his hair sticking up in all directions, except for few strands in the front that dripped with water. His bare chest seemed to glisten in the light from the hall. He wore skintight jeans and stared at the elderly gentlemen.

"Sano are you going to invite me in?" Seno stated with a smirk.

"Sorry Seno, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. Bring a lady friend with ya?" He pulled the towel off his shoulders running it through his hair before tossing it off to the side.

"No, she lives in the building we met on the train." Seno smiled at the soft look in the brown eyes of Sano. "Does she, haven't seen her before." Sano mused as he opened the door to let Seno in. Seno walked by him dropping the bag as he got passed the door.

"Yes," Megumi answered her mouth dry. "I live in number 15, I'll be glad to help you if you need any. "I'm Megumi Takani." Sano was leaning against the door.

"I'm Sanosuke Sagara." A smug looked crossed Megumi's face.

"How about you put your eyes back hmm?" A cocky grin was on his face.

"Why don't ya make me fox?" Sano almost growled.

"Some other time Rooster," Megumi giggled lightly as she walked down to her apartment. She, glanced, one look back down the hall and saw brown eyes watching her. She winked and then walked into her apartment shutting the door, a smile on her face.

BANG, BANG

"Ughh, I'm coming hold on." Megumi growled as she pulled her robe on and tied it." She yawned and opened the door to see a worried Sanosuke. "What…." She yawned once more. "…Is it?" She heard the babies cry's.

"She won't stop crying." Sano practically yelled. "Her diapers been changed, she's been fed and burped. I don't know what else to do." Sano rambled at his wits end. "I haven't been able to sleep in two days." He continued.

"Let me see her." Megumi took little Sei into her arms and started slowly rocking her and humming. Sei started to quiet down. Sano stared wide-eyed at her.

"How the hell…" A glare made him shrug. "Yeah my language, did you make her stop?"

"She's tired, rocking her to sleep instead of just laying her down helps." Megumi smiled down at the little girl. "You've only had her for a month, so it'll take time for her to adjust as well," Megumi continued as she rocked the little girl.

"Why does she like you so much? Sano growled in exhaustion.

"I'm a woman, and maybe my scent was like her mothers. Who really knows that's how babies are." Megumi whispered.

"I'm never going to sleep." A laugh left Megumi.

"If you want I have the day off tomorrow, I can come over and watch her while you get some sleep."

"That would be great thank you." Sano said graciously.

"Well how about we go put this little one to bed and then, let me get some sleep?" Megumi eyed Sano out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Sano raised his hands in defeat.

Megumi shuffled to the door and turned to face him. "You kind of have to come its your apartment." Megumi scowled at the baffled expression on his face.

"Okay..." Sano mumbled. Megumi smiled down at the little girl. "It's kind of a mess, sorry." Sano mumbled as he opened the door.

Megumi stared at the apartment, her eyes just blinking at it. '_Mess is an understatement it's a disaster area.' _Megumi saw Sano beckoning her over toward the small hallway. She followed and then entered a dark room, she heard Sano stumble a couple of times and a lamp was turned on. "What in the world?" Megumi breathed as she saw clothes thrown everywhere.

"I told you it was a mess." Sano mumbled as he rubbed his sore foot. "Just set her in the crib, I'm still not use to it heh." Sano smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, well you can't live like this with a child." Megumi scolded in a whisper as she placed the girl in the crib. She stared down at her and smiled at the sleeping face. "She's so cute."

"Isn't she?" Megumi almost jumped as she turned her head to look at Sano, he was standing almost directly behind her shoulder. His face was in a serene look and a small smile on his lips. She giggled slightly gaining his attention. "What?"

"You're always joking around with a lopsided smile on your face. I don't think I've seen you actually smile until now. Megumi leaned against her elbows, which rested on the side of the crib. Sano's eyes widened and he turned his attention back to Sei.

"Yeah, well..." Sano tried to say something, but all that came out was a jumble of words. He had a slight blush on his face as he ran his hand through his hair. "So about what time you gonna come over?" Sano questioned, his eyes finally showing how tired he was.

"I'll be over about 9 ish, that sound fine?" He nodded and sat on his bed. "I'll find my way out, you look like you need the rest." A small smile graced her features, as he seemed to fall asleep sitting up. Megumi closed the door, kicking a shirt and what looked to be a small shoe out of the way of the door. It shut with a quiet click and she made her way back to the door. He eyes darting over the apartment_, 'I guess I can clean some while he sleeps.'_ Megumi still smiled as she locked his door and then walked out into the hall making her way back to her apartment and practically fell into bed.

Sano groggily got up and answered the door. He felt a hand on his forehead, had he been awake he would have moved away. "Sano you have a fever, go on and get back to bed." A grumble was all she received, as she stared after him and finally realized he hadn't worn a shirt.

"Sei's in her crib, she woke up about an hour ago, so she'll probably be awake in another hour." Sano called as she heard a plop sound, as he fell back to the bed. Megumi took her jacket off. She'd had to make a stop at the hospital this morning and had just returned. She held the jacket between her arms as she stared at his sleeping form.

A snore made her chuckle as she walked back into the living room and glanced around the apartment. _'A lot to do in a short amount of time.'_ She thought as she placed her jacket on the back of a chair, which actually had nothing lying on it. She walked back to Sano's room and shook her head. _'He's been so tired lately, even when he's been smiling.'_ She walked into the room slowly picking up shirts and placed them in a pile near the wall. She started picking up pants and made a different pile for them. She sighed as she looked to the crib and smiled as she saw Sei watching her. She walked over to Sano, and yanked the covers from underneath him. She received a grunt from him and he turned on his back, an arm lying above his head. His chest rose evenly and she caught herself staring at his muscular form. He was quite the handsome man but, she pushed the thoughts aside and draped the covers over him. She let her fingers slide over his forehead. A content sigh left his lips as he snuggled into the bed.

Once again Megumi looked to Sei who giggled as she plucked her from the crib. "Lets go make you something to eat and do some cleaning k." A smile was on Sei's face.

Megumi smiled as she heard Sei giggling at the toy she'd found buried under the couch and clothes. She continued chopping the vegetables, she hummed slightly as she finished chopping them and dumped them into a pot. She sighed and wiped her brow with the back of her hand. She wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing. "It'll take a half hour to simmer and cook." Megumi announced to the giggling baby. She turned to face the child who played in the playpen. "How about we give you a bath hmm?" Megumi smiled at the giggles she received.

Megumi laughed as she washed the happy giggling baby. She pulled the baby from the bath wrapping a towel from around her. "The soup should be just about done."

Megumi left the bathroom with a dressed Sei and smiled at her. She sat her on the carpet floor as she found the highchair and set it up. She turned back to the empty carpet space. "Sei no! Don't touch that Sei!" Megumi scolded as she ran after the baby who was about to knock over a statue. She grabbed the baby and sighed, "You are too much trouble sometimes." Megumi mumbled as she walked back to the kitchen.

Sano smelled food and sat up; he looked down at the blanket in his lap. "MMM" Sano growled as he got out of bed and blinked at his seeable floor. He was too tired to notice really, something just looked odd. He yawned and opened the door. Giggling caught his attention as he wandered out into the living room. He stopped and blinked at the site. Megumi had a broad smile on her face as she sat feeding Sei.

Megumi glanced over at the living room feeling eyes on her, and was shocked to see Sano. She smiled and went back to feeding Sei.

"When's lunch going to be ready?" Sano closed his eyes and started to stretch. A groan leaving him as his sore tired muscles started to loose a little tension. Sano peeked an eye open and then blinked at Megumi. She was staring at him, well his chest. A smirk adorned his face. "Like what ya see?"

Megumi gasped and turned her head, a blush coloring her cheeks. "I'm a doctor its nothing I haven't seen before.

"Mmm, from your reaction, I would say otherwise. Hehe" Sano chuckled in her ear. The way she pulled away made Sano worried. "What's wrong?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Megumi growled and then gasped. She turned to face him with wide eyes, seeing a shocked look. "I'm sorry, I've been touchy lately, I guess if you've had enough sleep I'll go. She turned to go past him only to have her wrist grabbed. "Please let go."

Sano tugged on her arm, harder than he thought and caught her as she fell into his bare chest. "Uhh...sorry," Sano mumbled.

SLAP

Megumi's eyes widened her bottom lip quivered. "I'm sorry." Megumi mumbled quickly. "The soup in the pot is done, put it in a container with a lid and it'll hold for a couple days." Megumi rambled as she raced to the door, shutting it quickly. She raced to her apartment and shut the door, leaning against it and sliding to the floor.

Tears fell from her eyes as she leaned back against the door. _'Why did I smack him, he didn't do anything wrong.'_ Megumi brought her knees to her chest. _'I guess dealing with my last patient must have spooked me more than I thought._'

Jeez I'm going through and looking at a few of my fics, that I wanted to be one shots, and well I'm going to make them chapter fics I guess hehe. Well I hope you like this one let me know what you think. It's my first Sano Megumi fic, so please be nice k.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to make a shout out to Crewel, beacuse without this wonderful person this story would not have been put back up. I lost the third chapter to my story when my disc got corrupted and then fanfiction pulled my name off and all. So please do thank this person for all teh ydid, because I love this story and I want t ofinish it soon. I can't ever show my gratitude enough. THANKS SO MUCH CREWEL!

Review responses:

Nyako: Thanks, I don't think I hava talent for writing though lol...I can use a lottt of improvment. I also never seem to have any original ideas...I mean my stories have major twist from others but nothing completely mine and all. I'm sure I'll think of something eventually. I'm not a huge fan of writing, yet I write fanfiction. It gets the ideas in my head out and all. I try to makes sure the story is some what well worded...sometimes I'm dead wrong lol. I like this story because I've never done one like this before. It's a fluff piece for me, and I'm no ta huge fluff lover either but I really like this story and I hope I can finish it lol. Thanks so much for your review it made my day when I first read it. I hope you continue to read and review.

Chapter 2

Sano stared at the door, his cheek still stinging from the smack he'd received. He brought his hand up and flinched as it stung. He looked to Sei, who was giggling, as she threw her hands in the air. Sano smiled at her, and winced again. _'Dang, she sure hits hard.' _Sano chuckled to himself. He rubbed his cheek and walked over to Sei.

"We better get you ready to go to Misao's hmm?" Sano picked Sei up and went to his room. Sano changed, having put a coat on Sei. His eyes caught sight of Megumi's coat on the back of the door.

He picked it up and was able to smell he scent on it. He sighed as he let the coat fall back onto the chair and placed a hand to his cheek. Something was up, she looked extremely hurt after she'd done that. He'd make sure that he returned it within the next couple days.

Sano pulled Sei from her car seat, shutting the door with his leg. Sano walked slowly up the walk. He came to the stairs and jumped the fours stairs, two at a time. Sei giggled in his arms. Sano chuckled along with her as he rapped on the door. The door was yanked open, Misao blinked at him, then smiled. "Sano, hi," Her voice seemed to drop.

"Waiting on someone?" Sano teased. Misao pursed her lips together and folded her arms.

"Like it matters to you," Misao stuck her tongue out.

Sano gave Misao a soft smile. Misao looked into his kind eyes and smiled warmly back. "Yeah," Misao mumbled.

"You still gonna watch little Sei?" Sano held Sei out to Misao.

Misao laughed and took Sei. She rocked the little girl gaining more giggles from the little one. "Yeah, Aoshi's just…" Misao gasped. "Why you…" Misao gave Sano a death glare.

"Hehe, that's one way to get you to spill," Sano wrapped Misao in a hug, being careful not to squash Sei. "Thanks again for watching her. I need to get to work." Sano stepped to the edge of the top step. He turned and waved at Misao. Sano hopped over the stairs sprinting to his car, passing a rather tall man in a beige trench coat.

"I wonder if he'll ever be on time?" Misao laugh as she touched Sei's nose.

"Who'll be on time?" A deep voice questioned. Misao shot her eyes up and sighed.

"You scared me Aoshi-sama." Misao smiled at him. "I spaced I was babysitting today, so you'll have to live with tutoring me while I take care of her k." A slight nod was all Misao received. She pushed the door open as she walked back inside talking to the little girl. A bright smile was on Misao's face and Aoshi watched her as he entered the home and shut the door.

Sano sighed as he made it to work. He had five minutes to spare.

"You're early Ahou?" A male voice questioned.

"Grr, don't call me Ahou."

"Hajime be nice, at least he's on time, though we couldn't fire him anyway. We get too much business from him." A girl with black hair, the tips a red color, stated as she passed both men.

"Since when is it, Hajime?" Sano smirked, as the man crushed his cigarette and glared at him.

"Since recently," The female voice called. "We're opening up in a few minutes, better get to your places. Sano you're out front tonight, lots of females want to see the band we have booked. Hajime you're on crowd control, make sure no fights and I mean no fights break out." Her eyes steeled as she stared at him. "Any fights and you'll be out in the cold tonight," A smirk on her face as she went back into the back room.

"Ohh, and Sano, please don't let people in cause of their looks. Make sure to check their ID's though, we are serving alcohol after all.

"Right Tokio," Sano called as he grabbed his black leather jacket from the closet on his way to the front.

"He's changed some," Tokio mumbled as she handed Saitou a list."

"Hmm, some what," Saitou murmured as he took the list and headed for the front doors.

Sano scowled as yet another woman hung on his arm. "I don't think yer guy likes that." Sano mumbled.

"Jeez, what's with you? The brunette said as she smacked her gum.

"Nothin," Sano stated as he winked at her.

"You seem down," She smacked her gum yet again. "Guess I better be glad I ain't working." She popped a bubble with her gum.

"I'm serious, he doesn't look happy." Sano pointed to the man behind her.

"Oops, sorry." She mumbled to the guy she was with.

Sano took a sigh, _'It'll be a long night.'_ Sano kept a charming smile on his face as he attempted to flirt at least somewhat. He had a real bad headache and his body seemed to ache a little.

Sano growled as he leaned on a broom, his eyelids drooping. A growl left him as he opened his eyes. "What's with you Rooster?" Saitou's demeaning voice was heard.

"Nothing," Sano yawned and his eyes drooped once more. Another growl came from him, as he was hit with another small object, between the eyes.

"Then stop falling asleep and finish sweeping." Saitou remarked as he turned back to the counter.

"Sano, how about you go home early?" Tokio pulled the red curtain to the side as she came from the backroom, and stood behind the counter.

Sano blinked sleepily at her and nodded. "Thanks, Sei's been keeping me up lately."

"Sei?" Saitou was confused. "Since when did you get a woman?"

"It's a little baby." Tokio corrected. Sano only nodded as he let the broom drop to the floor.

"That makes so much more sense." Saitou drawled.

"He gained custody of a nine month old baby girl." Tokio shook her head as he fumbled to put the leather jacket on the hanger, grabbing his white one. "Sano you should find someone to take care of her so you can sleep." Tokio mumbled.

"Ehh, I did but I woke up a few hours later, when she made lunch today, and came out of it with a sore cheek." Sano grumbled.

"You don't sound angry," Tokio smirked.

"Naw, it was partly my fault, though why I got slapped is a complete mystery." Sano went to the back and exited through the back door, going to his car. "Shit," Sano mumble. He fished his keys from his pockets. He yanked the door open, climbing in; he searched for his cell phone. He found it under the passenger's seat.

He searched through his address book on the phone, until he came upon the number. He hit a button and it started dialing.

"Moshi, Moshi." A cheerful voice answered.

"Misao?" Sano questioned.

"Yeah,"

"It's Sano, could you take Sei tonight?" Sano ran a hand over his face trying to get the tiredness t leave him.

"Yeah, when will you pick her up tomorrow?"

"I gotta work tomorrow as well; you think you could handle her until tomorrow night?" Sano wanted to drop the phone.

"Hmm, yeah I can. I'll need more stuff for her though." Misao mumbled fishing through the bag he'd left.

"You should have enough stuff to last, I over packed." Sano mumbled into the phone.

"Well we had an accident with the formula." Misao giggled.

"Can you purchase some more and I'll pay you back, that was the last can?"

"Yep, well I gotta go, see ya tomorrow." There was a click and then the line buzzed with the dial tone.

Sano grumbled as he started his car and made it to his building. He got out of the car, locking his car. He made his way to the door and managed to get on the elevator and stay awake, long enough for the doors to close. Sano collapsed to the elevator floor and wearily opened his eyes.

The elevator dinged, but Sano didn't have the energy to get up.

Misao cleaned up the powder from her kitchen floor. "I can't believe he left her next to it, though he did look funny." Misao smirked in remembrance.

Misao had been working on a few math problems that Aoshi had instructed her to do. She grumbled as Sei started to cry. "Aoshi could you fix her, her bottle please?"

Aoshi nodded as he stood from the chair next to her. He picked the little girl up, the crying stopped as the baby giggled. Aoshi placed the little girl on the counter as he fished the formula from the bag. He placed the can on the counter next to the little girl, as he once more bent over to get a bottle. He stood back up and coughed as the can of baby formula fell to the floor. Aoshi stood calmly staring at the giggling baby.

Misao had heard the clatter and stood up. She started giggling at Aoshi. A sigh left him as he shook his arms. Misao gathered the formula can, noticing barley any left. _'Guess I'll have to tell Sano later.' _She continued to giggle as Aoshi just stared at the little girl.

Aoshi was covered in formula from the neck down. The white powder contrasted with Aoshi's form fitting, black long sleeved shirt. "I guess you'll have to take that shirt off Aoshi." Misao giggled as she picked the little girl up and placed her in a high chair.

Misao heard Aoshi grumble as he took the shirt off. "It didn't help much," Aoshi's voice was cold. Misao turned around and had to force herself not to drop her mouth at his chiseled chest. She forced her eyes to meet his. Another fit of giggles left Misao's mouth.

"You're right," Misao walked towards him and stood on her toes, flicking some of the powder from his hair. Aoshi's cold gaze looked at her. Misao smiled, a blush coming to her cheeks as she turned back to the little girl. "Well I guess you'll have to use the shower Aoshi." Misao mumbled trying to keep the blush from her cheeks.

"Aaa," Aoshi mumbled.

"You know where it is," Misao picked the little girl up laying her in her arms and started feeding the baby. She turned around a bright smile on her face. "I hope I can have a little girl someday." Misao smiled down at the baby.

Aoshi was blinking at her and shook his head, going toward the shower.

Misao heard the phone ring after she finished feeding Sei. She set Sei down in the little play pin she had. She answered the phone. "Moshi, Moshi."

Misao stared at the phone as she hung it up. "Well I've got Sei for the night," Misao called as she heard the bathroom door open. "So I guess we should cal it a..." Misao gulped as Aoshi was running a towel through his hair. His chest glistened, his chest muscles moving as he dried his hair. Aoshi pulled the towel around his neck and opened his eyes blinking at the girl standing near the phone.

"Something wrong?" Aoshi smirked as her eyes widened and she stumbled backwards hitting the couch armrest. Misao's arms flailing as she fell back.

"Nothing she managed after she landed." Misao closed her eyes trying to get the image to leave her head.

"Seemed like something to me." Misao stiffened. She didn't dare open her eyes, as she could feel the heat radiating off Aoshi's skin. His voice fluttered over her ear.

"No...ope" Misao stumbled trying to calm herself down, with deep breaths.

"Sure?" Aoshi questioned, as he could no longer resist. His tongue traced the shell of her ear, gaining a gasp from Misao. Misao's eyes flew open and she stared at Aoshi's bare shoulder. She licked her lips as she moved closer to kiss his shoulder.

A loud cry made her stiffen and she bent her head back looking at the little girl, who was standing in the play pin. Sei plopped on her butt and continued to cry. "Oh, no I forgot to burp Sei." Misao rolled off the edge of the couch landing on her toes, and her hands. She stood up and ran to the play pin.

Aoshi's eyes looked over to her back. A silent growl leaving him, "When is Sano picking her up?" Aoshi questioned standing up. Misao's questioning eyes met his.

"Sorry I was concentrating on her, what did you ask?"

"When is Sano going to pick Sei up?"

"Tomorrow, after he gets off work. Why?" She giggled as Sei let out a loud burp.

Aoshi shook his head and sat on the couch. "Just wondering," Aoshi mumbled.

Megumi sighed as she walked into the building. She'd decided to go to a late movie, but she hadn't even made it to the theater. Her phone rang on the way there and it turned out to be the hospital. She left as soon as the emergency operation was finished. The male had a 70 chance of living now, and he made it through.

She heaved a sigh as she hit the elevator button; she glanced at her watch while she waited for the elevator, 1:25.

"I'm glad I have the afternoon shift tomorrow. A yawn came from her as the doors on the elevator opened. "SANOSUKE!" Megumi yelled. She bent down and started checking him over. _'It's exhaustion.'_ Megumi finally realized.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I don't own the characters and we all need to give a big **THANKS TO CREWEL.** Without this person I would not be able to uypload my fics sooooooooo THANKS SOOOOO MUCH I REALLY APPRICIATE IT.

I hope this soudns about right...I'm not quite sure on the exhaustiong thing so if I am totally dead wrong let me know nicely please.

Review Responses:

Nyako: Sano's so much fun to toy around with because it's really hard to get him out of character, in my opnion. He's a goofball and says random things sometimes but when he's serious he can be scary. I'm glad you think I portray him well...I was kinda worried taht he might be acting too young...I really hope you continue to read and review tahnks sooo much.

Meg-chan: You get a hjint to what happened to heri nthis chpater. No beating childhood I wouldn't know how to write it. Thanks for the idea though, sorry I can't write that. Thanks for teh compliment of my writing. I'm majorly hard on myself thinking all my stories or ehhh okay except for one fic tha tI really really love and think it's written well lol. Thanks for readin gadn reviewing and agains sorry I can't use the idea. I hope you continue to read and review.

Be Dutiful: The first time I read your review I smirked. It as a bad day and taht helped loads lol. I wantetd o update this sooner but I admit I've felt lazy and I haven't been able to sleep and I just go ta new job and ahhhhhhhh lol. I'm not stressed actually pretty relaxed for me lol. I want a break from everything but that can't happen it seems lol so tahst why it's taken so long. I will try and get chapter 4 done ASAP...I just got a new idea for it so I may revamo the chapter i have written we shall see. Thanks so much for readin gadn reviewing. I hope you continue to read. You review makes melaugh everytime I read it thanks.

shysie: Thanks...I had theses all written ou tawhiel ago so I hope teh writing style is still similar...I also know this fic won't be too long I was planning 5 chapters it might be 7 now we shall jus thavbe to see what torment my brain comes yup with. Thaks so much for reaidn gand reviewing I hope you conmtinue to read and review.

I hope everyone lieks th chapter and if tehre are any mistakes in the chapter let me know k and I will try to fix them wether spelling or word usage and whatnot. Welll it's after midnight and I am sooooo tired tahnsk again to everyone who is readin agdn anpotehr tahnks to those who reviewed. 

Misao giggled as she tossed Sei into the air slightly. She caught Sei and the doorbell rang. Misao placed Sei back into the playpen. The doorbell rang again, "Coming," Misao hurried to the door. She pulled it open and blinked. "We don't have a study session today, do we?

"No," Aoshi's deep voice stated. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Misao gasped as she moved for him to come in. A cry caught Misao's attention and she raced to Sei. "Can you shut the door, please?" Misao called. "Now what's wrong?" Misao picked Sei up.

The crying ceased. "Seems she wants to be held," Aoshi sated as he stood next to her.

"I see that," Misao mumbled as she looked up at Aoshi. "So why did you come by?" Misao smiled at Sei.

"I thought you might like help babysitting," Aoshi lied.. He growled as she still didn't seem interested in him. _'Didn't any of that scenario affect her?'_ Aoshi growled to himself.

"That's cool, Oh I washed your shirt. If you'll hold her I'll go get it." Misao mumble.

Aoshi blinked as the child was placed in front of him. Aoshi took Sei her small face seemed grumpy. Sei started crying, Aoshi blinked at the little girl. He placed her on his lap and the crying ceased. He moved his knee gaining a giggle from the little girl.

"Well you don't do to well with children do you Aoshi-sama? Misao questioned as she came back with his black shirt, folded.

"Ahh, I haven't watched a child since I was 15." Aoshi muttered.

"That wasn't too long ago was it?

"It was 10 years ago." Aoshi replied as he laid Sei in his arms, as a yawn came from the little girl. He rocked Sei and her eyes drifted closed.

"Now I can't even do that." Misao stated with a pout. Misao sat on the couch next to Aoshi. "It almost seems like we're married." Misao laughed as she learned her head against Aoshi's shoulder. Aoshi looked down to Misao. "Oh, I'm sorry Aoshi." Misao sat upright and looked at him. "I shouldn't have said that or leaned on you." Misao sighed.

"It's fine, " Aoshi muttered.

"I'm just tired, taking care of Sei is hard."

"You can lean on my shoulder it doesn't bother me." Misao blinked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Aoshi." Misao blushed but laid her head against his shoulder once more. Aoshi looked to her and then back to Sei. Sei gurgled lightly as she slept in his arms. A content sign was heard from Misao, her weight leaned a little more heavily on him.

A chuckle left Aoshi as he looked from the little sleeping girl to the older one. Aoshi laid his head back and jumped slightly as a loud knock sounded. Misao jumped as well, but not so silently. She screamed lightly and wrapped her arms around Aoshi. Her eyes widened and she released him getting up and running to the door.

Another chuckle left Aoshi. Aoshi stood and followed Misao to the door. His eyes widened as the recognized the girl standing at the door.

"Please I assure you I know Sano. He's ill right now and has enthrusted Sei to my care for a few days."

"He would have called," Misao stated irritated. "I told you that,"

"He can't, he's too exhausted to even lift an arm right now." Megumi huffed. "He told me it would be difficult." Megumi muttered as she glanced to the side. "Aoshi?" Megumi questioned in shock.

"Megumi," Aoshi dipped his head slightly in greeting. "You look well," Aoshi replied.

"Well you know her, good." Misao bit at Aoshi. "Now why are you here?" Misao glared at Aoshi.

"I told you." Aoshi replied confused with her sudden change of attitude.

"Can I just get Sei, please?"

"No!" Misao yelled.

Sei started crying as she was awoken. "Misao you need to be quiet if you want the baby to take its nap." Aoshi replied still disturbed by her glare.

"I know that, why didn't you place her in the playpen?" Misao snapped.

I didn't think of it," Aoshi muttered.

"Aoshi you aren't suppose to get worked up," Megumi stated as she saw him scrunch his eyes shut.

"I know," Aoshi sighed.

"What is going on?" Misao looked from the two.

"Let me come in and I'll explain." Megumi tried to be nice.

"Fine, come in." Misao glared at Megumi.

"Seems someone likes someone," Megumi smiled to herself. "Aoshi you better go sit down." Aoshi nodded and headed back into the sitting room.

Misao and Megumi followed. "You can start talking," Misao stated as they walked.

"What do you want to know first?" Megumi responded with a question.

"How do you know Aoshi?" Misao stopped and turned to face her.

"Aoshi was one of my patients about tow months ago." Megumi smirked at the surprised look on her face. "If he wants to tell you why, let him."

"Oooh," Sorry Misao mumbled dropping her head. "I thought you tow wer...never mind." Misao rambled.

"Sano lives in the same building as you, doesn't he?" Aoshi questioned as he finally sat on the couch, his hand going to his head.

"Yes, he does." Megumi replied. _'So this must be the 18 year old he tutor.'_ "I met him a little over a month ago. I've helped him take care of Sei over the few weeks he's had her, but she's been keeping him awake for weeks on end. His body couldn't handle the strain and he collapsed yesterday." Megumi took a heavy breath, the worry she felt seemed to come back. "I found him in the elevator yesterday, luckily I know, another gentlemen in the building, he helped me get Sano to his apartment." Her eyes saddened as she wanted to be there when he awoke again, which might not be for days.

"I thought he looked paler than usual, " Misao mumbled. "He's been working a lot lately, he told me he wanted to make sure she gets what she needs."

"Yes, but she's still waking up at nights." Megumi pressed. "I've offered my help, so he can get better."

Aoshi looked to Megumi and then to Misao's stricken face. "I'm sorry I just can't help how I acted, if I'd known I wouldn't have gotten so angry." Misao mumbled. "You can take Sei." Misao had tears in her eyes. I can't believe him, always worried about someone else, never himself." Misao wiped the tears away frustrated. "He's such an idiot." Misao went and picked Sei up. "Here, let me go get her bag." Misao mumbled walking out of the room with her head bowed.

"Seems someone likes you." Megumi mumbled. Aoshi blinked at Megumi, surprised showed on his features as he looked peacefully down at Sei.

"Did you hit Sagara?" Aoshi questioned. Megumi's snapped up at the question. Megumi nodded at Aoshi.

"I guess I'm still a little shaken up," Megumi mumbled.

"Sano's brash and loud, but he will never mistreat you." Megumi looked to the floor as she rocked Sei in her arms.

"It takes time, Aoshi," Megumi replied after a moment of silence.

"Here's the baby bag. I had to gather the stuff and put it back, I thought she would be here until midnight or so." Misao sniffled.

"Thank you I promise, Sano will get better." Misao looked up at Megumi and a small smile graced her features.

"Sano you can't take care of her," Megumi snapped.

"I don't care, she's staying here." Sano snarled, regretting it as his head seems to spin.

"Sano you need to lie back down, " Megumi sat on the edge of his bed and placed her hands on his shoulders. She applied a light pressure but he refused.

"I don't care how badly off I am, she's staying I won't let you take her." Angry brown eyes met maroon ones.

'"I don't want to take her from you. You can't take care of her for at least week." Megumi tried to keep her voice calm. Sano placed a hand to his forehead. "You need to rest or you'll get worse.

"She's not going," Sano stated as he leaned back against the wall.

"It's only for a few days Sano." Megumi ran her fingers over his forehead, Sano's eyes shutting at the light touch. Megumi went to get up, but Sano grabbed her wrist and yanked her down.

Megumi gasped in surprise, her nose an inch from Sano's nose. "No," Sano breathed.

Sano took a deep breath and inhaled Megumi's flower scent, he opened his eyes lazily, as his strength seemed drained. He was surprised how close she was. "Sano, why won't you let me take care of her?"

"It's not that." Sano closed his eyes again. _'She's so close and she feels so nice.'_ A shudder passed through Sano. "I don't want her to leave the apartment. I want her around me." Sano sighed, his eyes meeting her smiling gaze.

"Well I can't take care of her here," Megumi laughed slightly.

"Why not?' Sano questioned, the thought of having her taking care of him sounded down right nice.

"I…" Megumi hadn't even thought about that before the statement left her mouth. _'Yeah, why not?'_ Her brain seemed to question her. _'He's a guy.'_ She told herself subconsciously. _'So…'_ The voice said. "I have no where to sleep," Megumi finally managed.

"The couch has a bed, you could pull it out." Sano managed, his eyes dropping as he wanted to rest. _'So warm,'_ Sano thought. He opened his eyes again as Megumi tried to stand. He didn't know why he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, his lips brushing ever so lightly over hers. Sano panicked and let her go turning his head for the smack he expected.

Megumi tried to stand, but his arms wrapping around her startled her and then feeling his soft lips on hers. She was frozen, as his arms moved. She wanted the warmth back. She still had her hands on his chest along with her chest.

Sano peeked an eye open when she didn't move. "I'm sorry I have no…" Sano's eyes widened as her lips brush his, his hand went to the back of her head as he kissed her back. He trailed his tongue along her bottom lip, but Megumi pulled back.

Sano breathed heavily, he felt lightheaded. "I shouldn't have done that." Megumi blurted out as she stood. She placed a hand to her month.

"Was is that bad?" Sano sneered as she covered her mouth.

"NO!" Megumi hollered lightly. A hand clasped over her mouth. Sano blinked at her.

"But you said." His voice was a whisper.

"You're still weak and that could cause you to…" Megumi slumped her shoulders as she saw his eyes close. "…Pass out." Megumi mumbled. "Guess I have to stay since I didn't get your consent to take her." Megumi pulled the blanket over Sano. Letting her fingers brush his bare chest. She ran her fingers through his hair, and was slightly surprised at it's softness.

Sano awoke and looked to the crib finding it empty. He threw the covers back and practically jumped out of bed. He crumbled to the floor as his legs didn't want to support his weight.

Megumi was laying on the hid-a-bed. She awoke with a start at the noise. She looked down to Sei. "Sano, " Megumi quickly got out of bed, making sure to place the other pillow on the other side of Sei for the time being. She raced to Sano's room and saw him on the floor. "Sano, it's okay Sei's fine."

Sano looked up at Megumi and sighed as she knelt next to him. "I forgot about my condition."

"Let's get you back to bed hmm, " Megumi helped Sano to his feet. "It's okay. I probably would have too, but you need to be more careful anymore of that and you'll make it worse." Megumi stated softly as she pulled the covers over him. "Just go back to sleep." Megumi whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair once more.

"Thanks, this is nice, " Sano mumbled as sleep started to take affect again. "No ones ever taken care of me when I'm sick." Sano's voice trailed off as sleep over took him. Megumi stared down at Sano with a small smiled. She got up and went back into living room. She picked Sei up and walked back to Sano's room, placing Sei back in the crib. She smiled as she practically fell in the bed and went to sleep.

Sano woke up a few days later. This time upon waking he noticed the smell of food wasn't in the air as usual. He looked to his bedside clock and notice he'd woken up and hour later than the past few days. He sat up slowly, feeling better than he had in days. "Maybe I can get up and walk today," Sano thought. He looked at the crib, and saw Sei sleeping.

Sano pulled the covers back and slowly placed his feet on the carpet. He stood up slowly, his legs a little shaky but able to hold his weight. He took slow steps to the open door and grabbled the doorframe and halted for a minute. He was breathing heavily, and waited for his breath to come back somewhat. He then continued to the living room and made it to the couch.

Sano took deep breaths his eyes catching a sight he'd never seen. Megumi was laying on the bed, her head almost directly below where he stood. Her hair fanned around her head, her serene face in a content smile. A sign came from her lips, as her hand gripped the blanket, which lay around her waist. Her nightshirt gaped open slightly showing a small portion of her cleavage. Sano blushed and looked away from the sight. He managed to make his way around to the bed and practically collapsed on it. A groan came from Megumi at the slight movement, but she didn't awaken.

"I thought you said you weren't going to stay." Sano whispered as he trailed the back of his fingers, ever so lightly over her forehead. A sign came from Megumi and she turned towards Sano. Her hand landed on his leg and Sano controlled his surprised gasp.

"Mmm," Megumi mumbled as she groped for the warmth. Sano gulped and slid his weight further onto the bed. He leaned against the back of the couch, as Megumi wrapped her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his legs, as he ran his fingers lightly through her hair.

Megumi stirred slightly as she heard light snoring. She snuggled closer to what her arms were wrapped around. Megumi snapped her eyes open and met black cloth. She looked further down and saw toe bare feet. She unwrapped her arms and lifted herself up. She sat back on her legs, running a hand through her hair. She stared at his form, his head tilted lightly to the side, his arms limp next to his body, his delectable chest rising and falling.

She looked to his face once more, his lips parting as he licked his lips. She glanced to his eyes and saw them still shut. "Must be dreaming," She thought. She remembered back to their kiss, neither had spoken about it. His lips had been so soft and she wanted to feel them against her once more. She didn't realize she had leaned forward until her lips met his slightly damp ones.

Sano's eyes snapped open as he felt someone kissing him, he responded to the kiss his arms wrapping around the shoulders of the person. "Mmm," He growled in response as he licked her bottom lips, the lips parting for him to enter. He slowly let his tongue explore her mouth.

Sano had leaned forward to place his arm's around the person's lower back. Another growl escaped him as her tongue started to meet his. He leaned her back and now had his upper body sideways to hers. His hand next to her shoulders as he continued to kiss her. The kiss broke and both pairs of eyes opened, as they took in breaths for much needed air.

Sano didn't delay and started to place kisses down the side of her neck. A groan coming from Megumi, as her hands came up and held his head. A nip where shoulder and neck met made Megumi gasped, the sound seemed to go straight through Sano as he started to get aroused. More gasps and mews came from her, making him grow harder, as he nipped and licked her neck. He pulled the nightshirt down her right shoulder, exposing the round curve of her breast. He bent down and lapped at the newly exposed skin.

"N…No!" He heard Megumi gasp and he sat up instantly, his hand up and away from her. Megumi had her eyes closed and her head turned away.

"I'm sorry," Sano said as she refused to open her eyes. "I got carried away," Sano placed a hand to his forehead. He placed his head against the mattress, trying to get the dizzy spells to leave.

Megumi had scrunched her eyes shut as his tongue danced over her skin. A flash of a man, in gray, his mouth biting into her skin, causing pain to course through her.. She opened her eyes and saw Sano breathing heavily and leaning his head against the mattress. "Oh, Sano, you need to stop making yourself so light headed." Megumi tried to take the awkwardness away.

"You kissed me," Sano mumbled, "But yeah I need to start thinking. I'm sorry, I got carried away." Sano slowly sat up and met her maroon eyes. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Sano's eyes were questioning.

Megumi looked him in the eye and then wrapped her arms around and buried her head into his shoulder. Sano closed his eyes as she did this, but wrapped his arms around her form. "What's wrong, Megumi?" Megumi shook her head and just pulled her self closer. "K, if ya don't want to talk, it's fine." Sano rubbed her back soothingly, "I just hope it wasn't me." Sano mumbled.

"It wasn't." Megumi answered in a really low voice. "I…" Megumi pulled back. "Need to tell you something." Megumi met his eyes.

A cry made Megumi look to the bedroom and she hastily got up from the bed and ran to the baby.

Sano's eyes were wide as he gulped. The nightshirt went down to mid thigh. He had let his eyes wander down her toned legs.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay right now I'm sicker than a dog…….wahhhh! Okay anyway went to Thermopolis….between there and back home I caught a cold……It was so sudden I didn't even realize I was sick until halfway through my shift at the bookstore. I have wanted to work on this fic for about a week can't find the disc…I'm on my sisters computer so I am just restarting the whole chapter. Hopefully I can stop sneezing long enough to get this written. I also don't get to see the fireworks for the first time……oh well life moves on….I lied just got back from fireworks…pretty…but being sick sucks.

**Review Responses: I couldn't update this without your help sorry it's been so long…I've been busy and all.**

**Meg-chan: I'm glad you thought it was a nice chapter with all the mistakes lol…I really need to watch that. I can say anything on the rape part as much as I want…because I would give the story away,……I so want to say something grrrr.**

**Akanke: Yeah I have slight problems writing kissing scenes…since I haven't been kissed and all…okay I have been sorry it was just horrible though….but I meant I haven't been kissed passionately.**

**ungu-petite: I'm glad you think the plots good…I wanted to try and find something that wasn't too used and all….since most ideas are gone lol. I've also read very few fics with the guy taking care of the kid and wanted to try and write one lol. I originally had spaces betweens scenes…but fanfiction deleted them…..for some reason grr on them…I have to make sure I reread the chapter and put them back on since it's doing that lol. It won't let me put breaks in...so if you can tell me how to I will gladly put them in.  
**

**Thanks to Nyako, Be Dutiful, shysie for reviewing. Thanks to everyone else that read the story I hope you all don't mind the long wait..I really am trying to get things done….with my lack of time lol.**

Megumi hurried toward Sei, her shoulders dropped slightly. She'd felt ready to tell him, and now she was nervous. She lifted Sei into her arms and rocked her slightly trying to get her to stop crying. "Shhh, it's okay." She started back toward the living room.

Megumi looked to the couch and stared at the back of Sano's head, her eyes sadden as she walked to the kitchen and started fixing Sei's bottle.

She walked to the couch as soon as the bottle was ready and felt cool enough for the baby. She climbed back on the bed and sat next to Sano and started feeding Sei. She glanced to Sano, who had turned his head when he felt the bed shift.

"Did you want to tell me…or?" Sano scratched the back of his head.

"Uhhh…" Megumi didn't know what to say it felt so out of place to say anything now.

"I won't press ya." Sano leaned his head back. Megumi smiled and looked back down at Sei.

"You haven't talked to Aoshi have you?" Megumi glanced over at Sano to find him staring at her, and blinking. "Aoshi mentioned the other day...about me smacking you." Megumi continued.

"Actually I didn't tell him or Misao about it, that I remember. My cheek might have been swollen, but I don't remember telling them about it." Sano shrugged.

"I didn't mean to slap you…"

"You don't need to explain when ever you're ready to tell me about whatever is bothering you, I listen and that'll probably clue me in and all." Sano winked and laughed.

"Most guys would have to know…thanks you Sano."

"Don't thank me yet, there's one condition to you not telling me." Megumi looked up and over at him. A smile was on his face as he placed his thumb and forefinger on her chin, tilting her head up slightly. "Say yes, to being my girlfriend." Megumi's eyes widened as his lips met hers in a light chaste kiss.

Sano let his hand glide down the left side of her face and neck, the ball of his hand touching her collarbone as he pulled it away. Megumi continued to stare at him, a blush creeping up her face. She bit her lower lip and then looked down at Sei. She heard Sano chuckle.

"You're too full of yourself." Megumi scoffed as she pulled the empty bottle out of Sei's mouth and then burped her. Sano watched as she got up from the bed and went into the kitchen once more.

"It's about time you were back on your feet, you're a lousy patient." Megumi leaned against Sano's bedroom door frame. Her eyes lingered on him as he bent down and lifted Sei from her crib.

"Well you're an excellent nurse and doctor so we're even." Sano chuckled, as he turned to face Megumi. Megumi laughed and shook her head.

"I'll see you later Sano, and take it easy." Megumi pinned him with her stare. Sano nodded as she turned.

"You never answered my condition you know." Megumi stopped at his voice.

"I know, I'm still thinking about it Sano." Megumi looked back over her shoulder and then walked to the door. "I'll give you my answer tomorrow." Megumi opened the door and then walked out of his apartment.

Megumi leaned against the closed door, tears welled up in her eyes. She lifted her head and looked toward the elevator and nodded. Her heels clicked as she walked slowly to the elevator. "I care for you Sano and I will find a way to tell you what I need to tell you."

Megumi knocked on the brown door and waited for a voice to tell her to come in. When she heard the voice she gripped the door handle and then turned it slowly, as fear welled up in her. She heard the voice call once more and she summoned the courage and open the door.

Megumi bit her bottom lip as she lifted her head and met ice blue eyes. "You told me if I needed anything to ask right?" Megumi wrung her hands as she waited for him to respond.

"Yes, I did, what help do you need?" His voice was deep and cold as he spoke.

"I want to tell Sano, but I can't get what happened out of my head. I keep getting flashes of what happened."

"I only listen to the problems of the police so that their lives can be lived with out feeling that each death eats at them…I can try and help you, but I offer no guarantee."

"I know, but I can go to anyone else." Megumi turned her head as she closed the door. "I just can't talk to someone I don't know…"

"Sometimes that's better to do….but in this case if I can offer some help I will try. I will need you to tell me what happened though…it will be painful for you."

"I know but I need to get over this or I can't move forward." Megumi closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks.

"As you wish please have a seat and you can start by telling me about yourself or start by telling your story."

Megumi nodded and took a seat on a couch near the door. She looked at the floor as she started to speak. "I was working one day at the hospital. I'd just recently begun to work there, and as such I only had a few patients. I tried to befriend all my patients and get to know them a little, so they could feel like they had a friend they could talk to."

Megumi let a sob loose and placed a hand to her face. "Continue when you think you can." Aoshi spoke as he wrote down what she was saying.

"Well the majority of my patients were females, so when I had a male as my patient I tried to do the same. But he took it wrong and when he approached me about it, I turned him down as gently as I could. He didn't take it well and stormed out of my office. I didn't see him for his weekly appointment for aver a month and figure me letting him down had hurt too much and he didn't wish to continue."

Megumi shuddered and coughed slightly, from crying and talking. "I was working late one night trying to get my paperwork done that was due the next day. I heard my door open and turned around to see who it was. I'd gasped when I saw it was the male patient that hadn't been around. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin pale, it was a sign he was on drugs, I found out later from a lab report. He continued to lock my door and I started to panic and backed away.

Megumi let out a harsh cry at the images that flashed in her brain and held her head. Sobbing was heard as she bent over, so her head rested on her knees. "Its fine, continue if you think you can." Aoshi watched on as she struggled with herself, trying to gain the upper hand on her mind. "We can continue this at another time if you…"

"NO! If I can't say anything now how will I get over what happened?" Megumi screeched.

"As you said it takes time, you have to let yourself come to terms with it slowly, otherwise you'll hurt yourself."

"It's been close to a year, now…I…should be able to at least talk about it."

"If you wish continue then, otherwise I will ask you to come back again after you've rested. You look extremely exhausted." Aoshi spoke detachedly.

"He pinned me to the wall and started roughly running his hands over my clothed body. After he did that...a…couple times," Megumi continued to take deep breaths. "He then proceeded to tearing my cloths off. The entire time I fought…" Megumi let another sob go."…I screamed and fought, but he managed to still my hands and legs. He didn't even worry about my screams. When he ripped the last bit of my shirt off he started running his…..t..ton…gue along my shoulder and neck, then bit into my skin and drew…bl..ood."

Aoshi looked up and stared at her, he knew if he interrupted her now, she wouldn't be able to tell him again for quite awhile.

"I screaming and clawed at him to let me go, how I freed, my hands, or if he let me go I don't know." Megumi sobbed. "I remember all my clothes, but my underwear, were gone. I felt his retched fingers crawling over my skin and then he reached inside my underwear and…." Megumi couldn't say it.

"Pleasured you?" Aoshi finished for her. Megumi nodded vigorously.

"He was pulled off me before he could do anything more, but I can still feel his hands crawling on me and his teeth sinking into my skin." Megumi held the sides of her head as she stared at the floor letting her tears fall to the ground. Sobs wracked her form as she moved her arms and wrapped them around herself. "It's stupid really...he…he didn't even undress and I'm acting like he raped me. Megumi laughed and then broke out in harder sobs.

"Weather he raped you or not you were touched without your permission and you are not sure how to handle this…I would say that you didn't want the attention but your body betrayed you, right?"

"Yes…" Megumi whispered.

"The fact that he also bit you and caused you pain also brings up something else that you can't seem to handle. We need to figure out why these bother you so much…"

Okay I hated writing that and if you think the scenario and her reaction don't match, please explain why. I have never gone through something like this. I have had a certain situation happen and I get flashes of it and regret it but life needs to mover on and I have to get over it and all. I'm hoping this scenario isn't too far fetched please let me know your thoughts. I'm sorry this couldn't be longer but I can't think of anything else to put…that I actually feel like I can write and know what I'm talking about.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The RK Characters. Any others are mine, unless otherwise stated.

In one spot I feel Megumi is wayyyyyy OOC. Let me know if you feel the same way. I can try and fix it, maybe you could tell me why you think so... I'm thinking I'm making her share more that she actually would even to Aoshi... ughhhh let me know k.

I'm gonna post this now in a few days I will repost it explaining why it took me so long. I have it prewritten but it's on another computer and that computer isn't at home.

**Review Responses:** EEE! You all made me feel so happy, I feel so much better from all your reviews. Damn cold…anyone ever had one that put you down for a week? My co workers forced me to go to a doctor…anyway on with the responses. Also I'm glad everyone wasn't disgusted by me putting that sad note in. I thought I would get responses that said that doesn't fit or that isn't right! Thanks all for being so supportive. Also should I change the rating or is it okay? I'm not quite sure.

**Lara: Would it really be considered in the romance category? Never really know what Genre to put my fics in. There will be a lemon, not sure when though. It'll be at the end of the fic, in fact I want to make the lemon chapter the last one showing they came together...so I guess it is romance no real plot otherwise huh lol.**

**Crewel: Well first off thanks…I'm glad that you can kind of understand her feelings. It makes me feel like an actual writer at the moment…I'm not going to write professionally, just for fun. I'm glad that there are feelings in the chapter that are believable and all I guess is what I mean to say…darn muddle thoughts. I didn't force myself to write…I'm sick so it's really hard to get thoughts to actually work right lol. I've wanted to write for this story for a while but I was trying to find my disc…I always seem to loose the one I want to write on makes me mad. Then I decided I'd go a different way because I was going to delay the whole happening of her telling her story…but I couldn't get it to fit or sound right and at least this way it fit better. Also thanks for the creative writer comment…I haven't felt like one lately. I try and add a twist to all my stories hee. I'm not sure if there is a twist to this story and all though? Your welcome for posting the story…but you have to remember you are part of the reason I can post it don't forget you had it saved. I appreciate that so much…you will never know how much that helped me out. So also Thank You to you as well. I'm glad you enjoy it and I hope you continue to read it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Kitsune lullaby: I'm questioning myself on that one. Would it be considered rape or sexual harassment I'm not quite sure. He didn't take his clothes off just used his hand and all…. I was trying to stay away from the rape…. but I also didn't want to go into the beating category either so I opted for something a little toned down from rape. (Shudders at mentioning that word so many times.) I don't know if I succeed and I really hope I didn't scare any readers away because of that. I didn't think of it until I received your review but I need to put up a warning. I love this story so much…probably because it's my first Megumi/Sano pairing one. They are probably my absolute fav. I had this aspect in mind when the story came to mind, I wasn't sure what I was going to put in and all but it was there from the start. So it wasn't something new, just new to the readers I guess and I really hope you will continue to read and review. It will be a happy ending, I want a lemon as well, I won't post that on fanfiction but I'll have it posted other places. I guess that whole blab is I hope it wasn't such a shocker that it made the story a horrible fic and all. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.**

**Nyako: Hey, sorry it took so long lol. You seem like an upbeat person from your review…I could be wrong but lol. I hope that didn't freak you out or anything. I've had problems with discs and blah blah. Insert other lame excuses right lol. In other words life got in the way and since I'm sick I have a whole bunch of time especially since my bookstore job is practically making me take days off to feel better. I thank them I really do. I didn't realize how bad I felt until today ughh, Ooppps that's way off topic sorry about that I blab. AHAAA I do have a twist lol sorry. Anyway I wanted to put Aoshi in a profession he isn't normally put in because of his stoic behavior and wala him being a shrink…no offense to anyone…. for the police popped into my head. Since they normally listen to cops and all, rather than suggesting things I thought that might fit his character a bit. I'm glad you liked that and he just seems like the big brother type even with his attitude, of course that would be in Au's in my brain I suppose…am I making any sense. I'm just happy someone noticed and all lol. It is a sad thing, I admit that but most stories have to have some type of conflict in order to reach the climax hmmm. Not that this will end this chapter no I plan on at least two more chapters after this. It is almost over though. Your review has given me some ideas….heee we shall see what happens. It can't be anything extreme touching wise no, but there are other things. So I guess you can say expect some sap from me…. by gosh I am actually writing sap…oh well lol. I like the little lover things yes...but I am not prone to sap and mushy-ness yeck. A little bit its cool so I'll let you guys judge and let me know if I went a tad over board k. Thank you for reading and review and I hope you continue to read and I'll dedicate this one to you since ideas flew into my head when I read you review.**

**Lara: (Big dumb grin on face) I could glomp you lol. Thanks so much I really like this story it's so fun to write. I guess because it doesn't have a huge plot line like my others. I can also add tidbits in this one I can't my others. Yes it was sad I had tears in my eyes while writing it. Thank you so much for the praise…I don't really know what else to say except thanks. I always though my writing was poor. I do put my heart into my stories though so I guess that can makes a difference sometimes as well huh? Lol I am such a hard critic on myself I know it. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I just can't stop smiling when I read your review so thanks.**

**Roosterboy: Gotta ask female or male? Sorry I am a weirdo on that one I guess lol. You reviewed all my chapters in a row I could cry thanks. I need to be a better reader and do that when I review…I just get so hooked on the story and go more more can't stop lol. I'm glad you thought the scene/chapter was wonderfully captured…I thought I could go into more detail…. but it was such a hard scene/chapter to write. I wasn't sure how much a person could say in that moment and all. I still haven't gotten over the thing in my life I have never told anybody the whole thing of what stupid thing I did. I guess I tried to go along the lines of what I would say…. even though they are two different things and all.**

**Meg-chan: Thank you I'm glad this has some depth to it lol. It's definitely not a story that I think up as I go. Some of the things I write as I go yes…but certain things the sad scene from last chapter being one of them I've had planned out since the beginning. Not all the details and all but the concept. Does that make sense? Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you continue to read and like this chapter.**

**Thank you, to all the others who reviewed my story: Akanke, shysie, Be Dutiful, Ungu-petite, Araly, Megumi, Sanodevil, and Fox san.**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Megumi sat on her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees. Tears streamed down her face, as she hugged her knees tighter. Her eyes were wide open, staring into the slim lighted room.

Megumi closed her eyes tightly; it didn't seem to matter if she had her eyes open or shut. Flashes came, making her shudder at the memories. It could be the middle of the day, or in the dad of night. Either way they came, mainly when she had a free moment. In the dead of night, that was mainly what she had. It was getting harder and harder to get any sleep. She didn't have the luxury of taking anything to help her sleep either. She was a doctor at a hospital, not her own practice. It meant she was on call most of the time. She didn't get to work a job 9-5 and an occasional operation or anything.

Megumi grasped her head as she saw her clothes ripped to shreds. More tears burned as they worked up in her eyes. She didn't want to cry or be this week, especially in front of Sano what would he think of her then. _'Sano.'_

Aoshi's words came to her mind at the mention of his name. "You've suppressed this for quite awhile, from what you said earlier with the flashes, you may get more. Expect those to become more frequent. This may also cause problems with trying out a relationship with Sano."

Megumi's eyes snapped open as she remembered that sentence. "Problems with Sano?" She still didn't understand, but Aoshi wouldn't explain. It wasn't him this happened to and he couldn't say what would happen. She had to deal with this, with his help of listening, but she couldn't get any advice. He was a male, making it a tad more difficult. Even if Aoshi were a female, nothing would change even if he'd been attacked. Each person deals with problems different.

Megumi threw the blankets off, and got out of bed going to her bedroom door and yanking it open. Her eyes closed as she saw the man in gray. A whimper left her as her hand searched on the wall for the light switch. The click of the switch was heard, drowning the lamp light out. She felt so exhausted and just wanted to collapse, but her mind didn't want to shut off making it that much more difficult

Shadows flowed down the small hallway, but the image she'd seen was now gone. Megumi placed her left hand on her upper right arm and sighed. She leaned against the door jam and sighed once more.

Megumi admitted she felt slightly better after telling Aoshi, but seeing the images once again was something she knew she couldn't deal with alone. When it'd first happened she hadn't been living alone. Her and her friend shared the apartment, and she'd been able to get through it as long as someone was around. She'd cried in her room, but knowing there was someone else close seemed to be enough to help her get through it.

She'd also talked to someone about it as well, just like Aoshi, but her schedule at work became more hectic and she was unable to continue the sessions and she'd decided to get on with her work and bury it. It had been hard, she'd even asked for another office, but one wasn't available for her to use. She was notified as soon as one open, which was 8 months later, by then she'd trapped it away trying to forget about it.

She hadn't forgotten, but it barley came into her mind anymore. She'd thought she'd actually gotten over it and could move on, but the stuff with Sano proved that she'd just suppressed it.

Megumi closed her eyes and let yet another sigh leave her. She knew what she had to do, if it meant loosing Sano then she'd be devastated, but at least she'd be able to move on.

* * *

"I've decided something, which you may not agree with." Megumi stated as soon as she stood in front of Aoshi's desk. Her eyes met his when he looked up at her. 

"What is that?" His voice deadpan as usual.

"I'm going to tell Sano." Megumi took a deep breath as soon as she said it.

"Whenever you feel ready. I wouldn't push yourself, you'd cause more harm than good." Aoshi continued writing something in a notepad.

"Push myself, how do I know when I've done that." Megumi questioned.

"You pushed yourself into telling me about the situation. Because of that you are getting the flashes more often are you not?"

"Yes, but have you ever felt you have to tell someone something or you can continue moving forward." Megumi looked to the floor.

"I'm afraid I haven't felt that way, but if you feel you need to tell him, do so. It may help and it may make it worse. It's your decision."

"You won't try to persuade me to do something different?"

"No, if you feel you are able to let him know then do so, if not then you can continue to come to me if need be. If you are able to tell him, you may not need my help anymore. We will only know when time passes and deeds are done." Aoshi looked up at Megumi, finding her air had changed some. She wasn't nearly as confident as she pretended to be. There were other changes he could sense as well, but he couldn't pin point what they were, nor did he actually want to try. He was having enough trouble with someone else.

"I'm not sure when I'll tell him, I want to soon."

"If you need to talk and he doesn't want to talk feel free to come to me. I suggest if he doesn't want to talk about it, you may want to rethink having a relationship with him.

"I'd already come to that conclusion thanks, Aoshi." Megumi stated slowly and then left the room.

* * *

Megumi glanced at the long line outside the club Sano worked at; she'd never really gotten into going to clubs, too much studying maybe. 

Megumi smirked as she looked across the street and then crossed a no cars were coming. Megumi got into the line and sighed it was going to be a long wait.

Maybe a half an hour later Megumi found herself rather close to the front of the line. She looked past the people toward the entrance, spotting Sano. She saw a huge grin on his face as he looked over a woman hanging on his arm.

Megumi saddened, as much as she wanted to tell him, she didn't really know what prompted her to come to his place of work. She hadn't seen or talked to him in over a week and she felt this would be the best time to see him. He'd be busy working while she could have a drink and sit and watch people. It was never fun when you were alone, but she wanted to experience the life he led if just a little.

She moved forward slowly, her eyes staying on his form, as he let people in, or sent them away.

* * *

Sano sighed as he picked Sei up from her crib. He looked to the clock and sighed, it had been a week since he'd last see or heard from Megumi. She never seemed to be home when he tried to talk to her. 

Sano had to head to work, and he knew she was off. He's called the hospital telling them it was urgent he speak with her right away. The person promptly replied she wasn't there, but he could leave a message. He hadn't left one he'd just hung the phone up.

He didn't think she was really avoiding him, her job was a doctor at a hospital, they never had set hours. Sano sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had no idea why it bothered him that she hadn't contacted him. Friends could go weeks without talking, he acted as though it was more, but it wasn't. She'd never said yes to him or anything so he couldn't act like they were a couple.

"How about we drop you off at Misao's hmm." Sano smiled.

He received a cry of happiness, or so he thought it was, from her.

Sano let his thoughts linger on Megumi, like they had been all week. He dropped Sei off, a flushed Misao opened the door, causing Sano to blink and raise an eyebrow. "What's up yer all red?" Sano put a teasing note into his voice.

"Just doing some exercises." Misao smiled as she went to take Sei.

"Sure, some exercises wit ha certain tall and broody guy?" Sano chuckled at the look that came over her face. First she blinked in confusion, then her eyes moved to look up at his face and she glared at him.

"Why don't you stay out of my business, you dumb..."? Misao started, but stopped as another voice broke in.

"Just drop Sei off and stop teasing her." Aoshi's cold voice came from behind Sano. Causing Sano to turn around and stare at him in shock.

"Yeah sure..." Sano stated in a daze, looking from Misao to Aoshi. Misao took Sei and the diaper bag from him and watched him walk toward his vehicle shaking his head.

"You scared me when you did that," Misao sighed.

"How else was I suppose to get behind him without him seeing me?" Aoshi stated as he followed Misao into the house.

"You should of just let him tease me, unless you want this to remain a secret?" Misao's voice softened when she finished the sentence. Her eyes looked to the carpet as they walked into the living room.

"I may not like a lot of attention Misao, but keeping a relationship secret isn't fair unless both parties want in that way, even then its still hard on at least one of the people.

"From your observations anyway right." Misao smiled at him.

"Yes," Aoshi looked at her as she walked toward the playpen. She bent down and placed Sei into it, setting the bag next to it. Misao stood back up and gasped as hands gripped her hips from behind. His husky voice spoke softly into her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "How often do you watch her?" Misao felt his lips place a kiss where neck and shoulder met and then his hands and warmth left her.

"She can't tell Sano anything you know." Misao sighed as she turned to look at the couch, finding herself alone except for Sei. A moment later she heard the shower running and a sigh left her. "Maybe he's afraid he'll get covered with formula again. Misao giggled at the thought and then turned to look at Sei once more.

"Let's get you some dinner." Misao smiled and dug the formula from the bag.

Okay sorry I'm out of ideas on where to go, I know not much S/M. There will be some of that next chapter for sure. It's a little ooc I think...not sure really just not the same feel as the rest of the story in my opinion. Some of it is but some of it isn't can't figure out what all that is though. I think it's okay though. Let me know what you think and if you think I should make corrections on some things and why is always helpful. Ja ne for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow it's been three years ackkkkkkkkkkk. I had a chapter somewhere and I don't want to look for it because then I won't write maybe I can find it later. Anyway sorry about the Misao/Aoshi part first started with Sano and Megumi butttttttttttttttttttttttt I couldn't get in the groove to write a lot so when I got up today I decided I'll add to the beginning and start with Aoshi and Misao. There is Megumi and Sano though I promise.

Sorry if there are grammatical errors I wanted to get this posted and I tried to correct them as I went.

**Review Responses:**

**Kitsune-Blue****: Thanks, the chapters need some spelling a few grammatical corrections. I noticed but thanks. Thanks for reviewing and reading the story.**

**lullaby from hell**** Well it hasn't quite been three years yet. Lol I'm glad you like the story I hope you like this chapter I don't think it quite meets the previous standards and I did have to update the rating because of a little content. It's not graphic but…it is definitely not K rating anymore. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Roosterboy: You're so mean *sticks tongue out* I'd say boy because of your name and all, but I really can't guess just from a review. I also don't want to offend. I'm glad you agree with something I think is important in a relationship. Whenever I write about relationships that is, I will admit I write what I think and feel about it. So some things come out as really opinionated but that's life hmm. I'd like say sure Sano will but even I'm not sure what I'm going to write. Sano is quite understanding in this fic, I believe, and I think that stems from the fact that I would like to meet someone like that. I'm afraid I seem to push people away without realizing I did so until they no longer speak to me. Thanks for being such a great reader and reviewing every chapter and being supportive. I hope you are still reading this. **

**Lara: There is a bit of Sano/Megumi action. Hehe I'm getting an evil idea right now. I'm afraid this chapter is going to have wayyyyyyyyyyy too many breaks in it for scene changes. Some short I hope that doesn't make it hard to keep up with. Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**Sanodevil: I'm afraid I don't get the when Sano's awake thing? I guess it's been too many years to try and write reviewer responses hmm. Sorry. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Nyako: She still hasn't told him. I started the chapter completely over. Though I know I started one awhile ago but I didn't want to not finish the chapter. She will tell Sano within the next chapter or so after this though. Hope you are still reading. Thanks for reading and reviewing. meg-chan: I'm gonna be evil because everyone wants Sano/Megumi. I am getting a mean idea. Hehe but I hope you all like the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**fox-san: I don't think I can quite agree with the never disappointing. This was an even longer wait and nothing can be understood because I don't really have an excuse for not writing except I didn't feel like it. I don't think I'm incredible or anything because my writing is only mediocre. I mean I can't really express what I want to very well and these aren't very detailed or at least as detailed as they could be. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I'm glad you like the story to think that highly of me. **

**Crewel****: There is some S/m. More hinted at than anything else but I think it will make you all wonder and be happy I hope lol. I am getting an evil idea that is sticking because everyone wants S/M. Hehe anyway I will message you to let you know when I update bye thanks for reading reviewing and being so supportive. I really don't think I would have written so many chapters before quitting without all your support. All my readers but I think you were one of the main ones that helped me keep writing thanks. She wasn't raped technically, she was more accosted but even if it isn't rape someone can have almost the same feelings. Almost being the key word it would never amount to the same fear. Me personally I would still feel dirty and want to wash myself regularly because it would help erase the feeling of hands everywhere. I got taken advantage of…nothing sexual really happened. I still felt horrible and like I did something wrong. So I kinda used my personal experience to show how she would have felt. Anyway I have to go thanks for reading and reviewing. **

______________________________________________________________________________

Misao sighed as she finished the few problems of homework she'd had issues with. Aoshi was sitting on the couch, his laptop in his lap. His fingers clicked steadily away on a report for work. Misao let out a big sigh and placed her chin upon her hand and looked at him. He had a pair of slim black glasses on, his bangs falling in his face from the angle his head was bent at and she just thought he was the most gorgeous thing in the world. Her clock chimed letting her know it was 9:00, and Aoshi's head rose to look at the clock. "Guess I better go I have to get home and finish this for work tomorrow." Aoshi closed the lid on his laptop and stood placing the laptop under his arm. He bent his long frame to get his computer bag and set it on the couch, placing the computer into it.

Misao heard the zipper and stood slowly. She didn't want him to leave; he hadn't touched her in two weeks. A mere accidental brush every now and then but otherwise he stayed as far away as he could. On his visits before he'd first kissed her, he'd sit at the table and work on his paperwork. Ever since Sano had interrupted a very heated kiss that had just started to get beyond that Aoshi kept his distance. He'd even left early that night saying he had forgotten something at the office and had to go back and get it.

"Do you have to go?" Misao questioned before she could really think about the question. Aoshi turned to face her pulling the strap of the computer bag over his shoulder. The coolness in his eyes made her drop her shoulders slightly.

"I just said I have to finish my paperwork." The slip sharpness in his voice was unusual. Misao felt a spasm of hurt go through her and then watched as Aoshi seemed to move gingerly.

"What's wrong?" Misao asked softly as she approached him. He was tucking the last bit of papers into the case.

"It's been a long day is all." Aoshi stated matter of fact.

"You've never snapped at me before even on the verge of exhaustion." Misao continued her approach until she was two feet away from him then stopped as he once more turned toward her.

"I already told you once why I had to go, I do not like to repeat myself."

"Don't condescend to me I don't deserve it." Misao finally snapped at him. When he rolled his eyes Misao had had enough she did something childish, she knew it was childish. She snapped forward placed her right foot behind his right foot and shoved hard.

"Wha..?" Aoshi stumbled out as he landed hard on the sofa his computer bag strap sliding down to his elbow and landed right on his knee causing him to let out a snap of breath from his nose. Instantly he shoved the thing off his knee and it felt to the floor with a dull THUD.

"I'm tired of this distance Aoshi what is going on."

Aoshi froze as Misao straddled his lap causing Aoshi's breathing to speed up. Aoshi swallowed as he looked into her angry face, her eye spitting fire at him. "I…" Aoshi cleared his throat as his voice came out raspy. "I don't know what you mean." Aoshi stated in his normal tone of voice. Trying to get his reaction to her under control, he hadn't been with a woman in a long time. Aoshi stiffened more and pulled his head back until it touched the wall. Misao had placed her hands o the back of the couch bring her upper body extremely close to his. Her face was inches from his because she followed him, levering herself up slightly by placing her weight on her knees and lower legs.

"You lie," Misao whispered, not knowing why she was whispering. Something in his face seemed to indicate he couldn't handle loudness at that point, even if it was a regular voice. Her eyes kept going to his lips, which seemed to cause him to swallow. Misao jumped slightly her eyes wide, moving her right hand quickly to Aoshi abs and pushing he lower body away from his.

Misao glanced at his face once more and saw his eyes were closed, his cheeks held a pink tit to them and he was taking deep breaths and letting them out through his nose. Misao felt her breathing speed up as she realized what she'd felt. Her top teeth clasped her bottom lip as she moved her right hand down to clasp him.

"" Misao jumped back at Aoshi's reaction. As soon as she'd touched him he'd sucked in a breath and his hips had jerked toward her. Now Misao took a few steps back from Aoshi looking at his slumped form. His head tilted back, his chest moving in a faster rhythm than normal, his hands gripping the cushion in a death grip, and the bulge in his pants. "Good…lord Misao." Aoshi breathed not sure what to say. He hadn't expected her to be that bold.

He was in pain at the moment but even that couldn't drown out the pleasure he'd felt from just that single clasp of her hand.

"I'm sorry…" Misao mumbled thinking she'd offended him. She heard Aoshi made some kind of scoff noise and then he was taking deep breaths.

"Sorry…. For what?" Aoshi chuckled.

"Uhh?" Misao laughed. "I don't know." A ghost of smile touched Aoshi's lips. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom I guess I'll see you the day after tomorrow for tutoring hmm?" Misao suddenly felt extremely nervous and just felt she had to get out of the situation. She practically ran to the bathroom slamming the door. She leaned back against the closed door and took a deep breath. She felt her cheeks flush as she thought about what she'd just done. Her hands went to her cheeks as she slid down the door to sit on the floor.

She heard the front door shut and sighed, leaning her head back against the door. "I really messed that up." Misao mumbled bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She placed her check on her knees and smiled sadly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sano laughed at the woman hanging on his arm. At least it seemed like a genuine laugh to the people around him. To him it was an act. He wasn't sure what was happening with him. He had Sei and he had to admit with her he'd curbed some of his bad tendencies. He use to go out every night even when he wasn't working. He'd drink some, smoke a little and just hang out until all hours. He didn't do drugs that part of his life ended with high school, years ago. He hadn't been happy about gaining a baby to take care of. Sano couldn't understand why he'd been chosen to take care of the child, why they didn't just give it to someone else. His job wasn't a very good example for a child.

Sano was thrown from his thoughts when he was shoved forward into the line of people waiting.

"Mmm, well if you're gonna throw yourself at me. A husky female voice said as a hand squeezed his butt. Sano blushed as he placed his hands on her shoulders to push himself away only to wince as hands tugged at his hair. Lips found his as he pushed himself away only to be stopped by the hands in his hair.

Sano jerked away losing a few hairs in the process. "I was pushed." Sano stated pulling the hands away from him. Sano turned quickly ignoring the woman that had kissed him. Sano couldn't stand the taste in his mouth now. "What the hell was that?" Sano asked the other employee that was supposed to be watching the door only to see the door frame.

Sano glanced down to see Kirk on his hands and knees shaking his head. "Uhh, that was odd." The doors to the club burst open as a kid was thrown out of the doors. "

"Stay out brat, this club is for adults. Why the hell didn't you stop the brat?" Saitou came out of the club and looked first at the man on the ground then at Sano, a scowl on his face.

"I got bashed on the back of the head, and I fell against Sano knockin' him into the crowd." Kirk explained as he finally stood still shaking his head slightly to clear it.

"Sano get inside and get Cana." Saitou growled, then pasted his usually smirk on his face as he helped control the curious crowd. Sano ran a hand through his hair and walked into the club. He found Cana and watched him walk through the throng of people to the door. Sano scratched the back of his head and walked into the area behind the bar where the offices and storage rooms were.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Megumi watched the commotion from her place in the line. She saw Sano get pushed as the other man fell into him and then to the ground after a kid about 10 years old knocked him on the head with a stick. Megumi let a chuckle and laugh escape and then covered her mouth. It wasn't really funny. Megumi got a shock when she saw a woman kiss Sano. A shock of hurt went through only to leave suddenly when she saw his expression as he turned back to face the door. After that her view was blocked as the people in front of her finally seemed to notice there had been some commotion.

Megumi shook her head and took a bracing breath; she felt her nerves starting to flare up. She wasn't going to run. She was going to talk to Sano and get to know him better. He was different when at work and she wanted to find out more about him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Megumi sighed once more as she sat at the bar drinking. She felt a tad bummed; she'd gotten up to the front of the line only to be disappointed to find Sano was no longer manning the door. This was her third drink this evening and she knew she was indulging like she hadn't done before. She'd hoped to spend some time with Sano, even knowing he had to work.

"Megumi?" Sano's surprised voice made her look up as he came from behind a red curtain. Megumi smiled. "What's up? Something wrong with Sei?"

"No, I took her to Misao's. I wanted to come see you, I finally got a couple days off." Megumi started to fidget slightly and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I know you have to work but I thought if you had a few moments we could talk a little."

"Uhh, actually I just got sent home, Tokio is afraid I'll relapse. I haven't been myself I guess." Sano laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Get out from behind the bar Sano." Tokio snapped as she came from behind the curtain almost running into his back. "Go home; call me when you are feeling better k?" Tokio stopped as she watched Sano turn slightly toward her, a genuine smile on his face.

"Uhh I think I'll stay for a bit and hang." Sano mumbled loud enough for only her to hear. Tokio watched him leave the area behind the bar and sit next to a very pretty woman with long dark think hair. She watched as Sano laughed and seemed to be back to his normal self, well what passed for normal for him. His moods changed constantly, though the last few days he'd seemed depressed.

"I thought the ahou was leaving?" Saitou said as he came back behind the bar.

"He decided to stay for a bit, I believe that's why he's been down this week." Tokio took her eyes from Sano and Megumi and look Saitou over. "You never wear anything but black do you?"

Saitou glanced as his attire and shrugged. "Not really." Saitou stated then turned away to start getting orders from people at the bar. Tokio followed his movements for awhile then did the same.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"You're drunk." Sano laughed when Megumi tried to stand only to plop back on to the bar stool.

"Mmm mm," Megumi shook her head and then laughed. "Yeah, I don't think I've gotten drunk in a long while." Sano stood and helped Megumi stand. Sano was a little surprised to see Megumi cuddling closer to his side. His arm was around her shoulders, Megumi's was curled around his waist and her head was resting where his shoulder was. "Mmm, you smell really good Sano."

Sano had grabbed his glass and choked slightly when she nuzzled him. "Uhh Megumi?"

"Hmm," Megumi brought her other arm around his front and pulled herself closer. "We should probably go; I really don't want a hangover tomorrow." Megumi mumbled into his shirt.

Sano laughed and then gulped as Megumi moved her right hand from around his waist to run it up along his chest. Megumi seemed to leave a trail of fire from her touch and Sano had to take deep breaths to keep his reaction down. Sano stopped Megumi's hand directly over his heart. "I think your right we should go. Let me go get my jacket." Sano removed her arms from around him and swiftly went back behind the bar to get his coat from the Tokio's office.

Sano had his head down and couldn't help but think on what just happened. It was definitely something he'd wanted to happen, but she was drunk and that just wasn't how he wanted her to be when they were just starting to get to know one another. Sano reached the door and opened it while his thoughts were occupied. He lifted his head so he could look for his jacket and stopped dead in his tracks. "Shit guys come on." Sano snapped without thinking.

"What do you want ahou?" Saitou snapped out breathing heavily.

"Just my jacket." Sano snapped back trying to see who Saitou had been kissing. He couldn't believe he was in Tokios' office with a woman.

"It's on the hanger next to the door." Tokio's muffled voice came from where Saitou was.

"Dude I don't want this picture." Sano grabbed his jacket.

"How about knocking then?" Saitou snapped.

Sano shut the door and went back to where Megumi had been. "Where'd she go?" Sano mumbled to himself trying to get the picture in his head to leave. "She couldn't have gotten far she couldn't stand very well." Sano decided to check outside. Sano found Megumi breathing in the cool air, her coat draped over her right arm. "Megumi." Sano stated to get her attention.

"Sano, sorry I needed some air, and since you and I wanted to leave, I thought out here would be good." Megumi wrapped her arms around his waist once more and placed her head where his chest and shoulder met. Sano wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Yeah let's go. We should go pick Sei up first though."

"She's at Misao's for the night." Megumi mumbled into his shirt.

"Planned this?" Sano asked slightly confused.

"Just to spend some time with you, not to get tipsy hheh."Megumi giggled.

"I'll drive you can pick your car up tomorrow." Sano shook his head and pulled her closer as they walked to his car.

______________________________________________________________________________

Megumi groaned as she awoke. She felt horrible, she didn't have a hangover exactly but the alcohol wasn't agreeing with her stomach. Megumi sat up placing a hand on her forehead to try and sort the images flying through her head. A movement on her thigh caught Megumi's attention, and she opened her eyes. She saw an arm draped across her lap and she wasn't wearing any clothing above the sheet. Megumi gasped and grabbed the sheet, her head snapped to the right and her eyes widened as she saw Sano lying on his stomach sleeping. His head was turned her way, a slight smile on his face.

Megumi couldn't stop staring at him, the sheet was slightly above his waist, but his back wasn't cover at all. His form was magnificent and she couldn't help but stare at his muscled back. Her hand holding the sheet twitched slightly as she wanted to touch him. Her eyes snapped to his face as it scrunched slightly then his eyes opened. The soft brown, sleepy eyes smiled at her. His right arm flexed as he became aware of where it was. A soft smile touched his lips as he raised himself up, his right arm slid up her side causing Megumi to close her eyes at the whisper touch. His hand slid along her shoulder behind her neck and brought her head closer to his so he could give her a deep kiss.

Megumi responded automatically, she hadn't kissed him much, but each time she did she felt her skin get goose bumps and felt something tingly spreading through her. Megumi brought her left hand up to his shoulder and slid it to his neck, then slid her fingers into his hair. Megumi saw a flash of memory and yanked herself away, Sano's hand slid across her cheek lightly not stopping her movement.

Megumi pulled the sheet higher and started sliding back away from him. "What…happened last night?" Megumi finally voiced, fear clogging her throat as she saw flashes of grey and felt hands running over her form.

Sano ran a hand over his face and through his hair. He could see she was starting to panic again. "Megumi calm down let's talk, I want to explain it all I don't want you to think…" Sano trailed off as the sheet was ripped off the bed with Megumi. She'd wrapped the sheet around herself as she got off the bed. Sano blinked at the trailing sheet, and heard the bathroom door slam, only to hear it slam a few more times as she tried to get the sheet into the bathroom. Sano couldn't help but smile at the amount of noise she was making. Even with the sheet in the way she'd still managed to make the door slam significantly from the amount of fright or anger she felt. A heavy sigh left Sano as he ran his hand through his hair.

This was a fine mess; he'd finally gotten to know her and now this. He didn't think she'd ever trust him again. Sano shivered as he finally started to feel the cool air now that he wasn't covered.

______________________________________________________________________________

Misao didn't know how long she sat there stewing on what had just happened between Aoshi and herself. It wasn't really anything dramatic to say the least but it was a new step in their relationship. Relationship might not be the right word. Tutor/student or friends might be a more apt description. It wasn't fair she'd finally met someone she liked and the relationship turned out to be rocky from the start.

Misao smiled softly at her memories of the first time they'd met. The whole tutoring began when she got into college. She had to take math courses galore for what she wanted to major in, which had caused her to rethink her major. She was not mathematically inclined and decided to go a different route…unfortunately she still had to take 3 to 4 math courses over the course of her college degree. The first class she'd taken, she squeaked by with a low B. Misao hadn't been thrilled; because even will all the instructors help she couldn't remember a blasted thing when it came time to testing.

A B hadn't been bad really and she still swore the instructor brought her grade up because he knew how hard she'd worked to understand it all. Misao had gone on for the next semester not taking a math course because other courses were needed for her to advance to the ones that really counted for her degree. So the next year rolled around and once more Misao found herself in a math class, this time the instructor had told the class pointblank if they needed help to "…drop out of her class because she was not there to babysit only to teach." The learning was up to the students. For those that didn't have the option of dropping out because that would put them behind by one class "Take a summer course with a different instructor."

Misao had gone and talked to her advisor and the advisor had told her summer courses were available unfortunately that was the only teacher they had for that subject for the year. The other instructor had retired. The teacher had been shocked when most of the class was still there the next day. One of the students had responded that was the only time they could take the course. Since it was part of a two semester class they were stuck and would be put behind in math by a year if they didn't take it. The teacher had shook her head and then plowed into to teaching the class. Hands were raised and questions were asked only to get told to check the book because that was what she was teaching from. Many students checked the book and found that her notes were word for word from the book which wasn't helpful for the people who needed more instruction.

A week into the course and Misao was depressed from the class because she was already failing because she didn't understand why her homework was D material. She was walking through the math building near the office and glanced at a tiny crowd of students around one of the bulletin boards. She stopped and walked up to where the five students stood. "What's up?" She asked, recognizing a few faces from the class she'd exited.

"This board has tutors on it." One of the girls stated absently while looking at three slips of paper she held.

"Tutors for math?" Misao brightened as she thought about getting help that way.

"Yeah unfortunately some have already been contacted and the slips haven't been taken down so picking one that can tutor is a dilemma. The office employees are trying but so many students need help with math this semester they haven't been able to keep up. Your also suppose to let the office know whose helping you so they can take the slip down. A lot of the students are so worried that they just get the help and don't tell the office. The office has had to resort to calling them all when they have a chance."

Misao glanced at the board and saw two slips left and decided to try her luck by just grabbing one. Misao reached out to take the top one only to have someone else rip it off before she could. She shrugged and grabbed for the next one to have someone else do the same. Misao scowled as she watched the crowd of students wander off. "That was uncalled for some of the students have three or four slips." Misao slumped as she looked at the board and saw no more slips. She turned around and bumped into a boy. Misao practically bounced off of him, her back hitting the table.

"Oww" Misao grumbled as the boy hurried off without apologizing. Misao bent at the waist to try and help alleviate the pain and saw a piece of paper under her shoe. She reached down and smiled as it listed the name of a company willing to tutor a student in one subject. Misao raced back to her home and called the number. The receptionist put her on hold and transferred her to Aoshi's office phone. She'd been surprised when the receptionist had answered with the usual what office building it was. In this case it was full of shrinks.

So Misao had talked to Aoshi's secretary and given them her address and what times she was available. She'd gotten a call from Aoshi himself telling her what time and what day he would be over. Misao sighed as she remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_The door bell rang and Misao glanced at the clock. It was 7:30 on a Tuesday. She was expecting Shinomori at 8:30 but it was way too early. Misao wiped her hands on her apron and look at what she was cooking. It could stand to simmer for a bit. Misao walked to the door and opened it to see a tall dark-haired man standing there._

"_Hi, I'm Aoshi Shinomori. I'm sorry I know it's early but my schedule cleared up sooner than I expected._

_Misao blinked and gulped. She couldn't believe how handsome he was. She did notice that with his short speech he hadn't smiled once. Then Misao realized she hadn't said anything. "Its fine I am cooking dinner though I just got out of class a bit ago. If you're hungry I'm sure I made enough for two. Misao stepped to the side and motioned Aoshi in. He stepped in and too his coat off. Misao shut the door and took his coat hanging it on a hook next to the door._

Misao sighed as she stood, her legs protesting from the position and the tiled floor. He'd eaten her dinner and afterwards had helped her with her math. She'd had his tutoring for almost two semesters now. This semester ended soon and she only hoped she could remember everything he'd explained to her. Her other tests had gone well so the final should as well. After the disasters of their last few meetings she didn't think he'd be willing to be her tutor next fall. She only had one more class in math. Misao washed her face and then opened the bathroom door and went back into the living room and stopped.

"Aoshi?" Misao breathed gaining his attention from Sei's

"Yeah?" Aoshi smiled slightly. "Megumi dropped Sei off and asked if you'd look after her for the night. She'll be by tomorrow morning to pick her up."

"You stayed until I came out of the bathroom?" Misao asked.

"No I think we need to talk." Aoshi stood and placed Sei in the play pin. Misao gulped and approached Aoshi. She stopped a foot away and just stared at him. His quick movement surprised her. He took a step forward and pulled her into his embrace and kissed.

When the kiss broke Misao and Aoshi were breathing heavily. "I thought you wanted to talk."

Aoshi smirked and kissed her once more, this time his hands exploring along her back.

A/n: Oooh I just couldn't help myself there everyone wanted Sano/Megumi action. I will let you all stew in your own thoughts on what happened. I'll start with Sano Megumi on the next chapter and you will find out what happened. I know I'm evil, I just hope some of you are still reading and are not disappointed on a good note at least I let you know what was happening with Misao and Aoshi. Did anyone guess that when the door shut it was Actually Aoshi opening it and collecting Sei from Megumi instead of him leaving? I didn't want to leave this chapter with two undetermined relationships. I just couldn't. Megumi and Sano are having enough problems as is so…I decided I will continue the chapter, plus I really wanted to get at least 10 pages. I know it's not ideal and everyone would love to have a 20-30 page chapter but I just don't feel I could write that much unless it's a one shot. Even then I usually have to finish those n one or two sittings otherwise they sit unfinished because I have to get the urge to write. Though my sleeping habits are so erratic lately and I mean worse than ever before in my life that I can't really do anything but computer or watch movies because anything else I need to do has to be done before five pm. Anyway let me know what you thought please….not that very many people read this. Sorry to ramble and I hope some of my older reviewers will read this chapter.


End file.
